kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Hyde (Calvin Zabo)
Calvin Zabo, also known as Mr. Hyde, is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "An Empire of Dreams" as a shaky ally to the Dominion XIII-HYDRA alliance and the subordinate to his own wife Jiaying in the Inhuman-Mutant Brotherhood. Story A brilliant medical surgeon of rather questionable morality, Calvin once worked for noted SHIELD researcher Ezekiel Shecktor alongside ex-convict Klaus Voorhees. After being betrayed by the jealous Klaus, who orchestrated a series of events which violently separated Calvin from his Inhuman wife Jiaying and baby daughter by both HYDRA and SHIELD, he started a quest to avenge his wife's gory mistreatment at the hands of Dr. Daniel Whitehall and find his lost daughter, committing numerous crimes which earned him notoriety in the criminal underworld's whispers. During this time, Zabo developed a formula that gave him enhanced strength. However, the side effects of the unstable formula gave Zabo an erratic personality and severe issues controlling his emotions, particularly anger. Having discovered his daughter's location, Zabo made a temporary alliance with Whitehall so he could take his daughter to the ancient Kree citadel in Puerto Rico where she could undergo Terrigenesis and unlock her true potential. However, Zabo's rash actions, including forming a team of enhanced criminals to hunt down Daisy, attracted the attention of the mutant overlord Magneto, who had him brought to the Brothehood's secret base of Afterlife where he was reunited with Jiaying and made a member of the Doom Phantom's secret alliance of dark-hearted beings controlling the Dominion XIII from behind the scenes. As the Wiseman began sending out his generals to eliminate any who would resist his plans for multiversal domination, Zabo and Jiaying teamed up to eliminate the Agents of SHIELD and also seemingly to bring forth true paradise for Inhumans all over the world. However, SHIELD Director Phil Coulson convinced Zabo to turn against his wife when it turned out she was secretly planning to bring about the Silence to destroy the universe and reshape it in her, or rather her master's own twisted image, claiming that it would threaten Daisy's life as well if the mad scheme would come to pass. As a result, Zabo teamed up with fellow deserters Wonder Man and the Maximoff Twins in alliance with the Highwind Crew-Avengers-Rebellion to take down Emperor Zurg/Doom Phantom and his forces once and for all, with Zabo personally confronting Jiaying, who had gone insane and transformed herself into a sickly skeletal dragon using the powers of darkness, and killing her by breaking her back and throwing her into the core shaft of the Dragon of Emptiness. In the aftermath of the battle, Zabo begged Neo-Queen Amphitrite for forgiveness of his crimes and that she heal him with the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal, to which she accepted and reincarnated him into a kindly veterinarian so that he may live his life anew free of the guilt of his past. Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Mutants Category:Scientists Category:Brutes Category:HYDRA Category:Dominion XIII Category:Dominion XIII Experiments Category:Slicing Talons Members Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Wiseman's Seekers of Destruction Category:Whitehall's Obelisk Research Team